United We Stand Divided We Fall
by Tabberz
Summary: Genesis, Shiloh, Haidee, and Raleigh Sutton join James Potter II in a new Hogwarts Generation. But with the unique nature of their family, could this be the unity the Sorting Hat has been waiting for?


**Hi! So this is my fourth Harry Potter fan fic, there was one I was going to post but I'm bored so I'm going to do this one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is about the only time it's gonna be formal so don't get used to it! I am NOT J.K Rowling, nor do I work for her. I do not own or work for Warner Brothers or any of their Associates. In short, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

Platform nine and three-quarters was once again full of families sending their children off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A family of seven stood near one off the barriers. The son was talking to his mother and father while his four younger sisters were engaged in an avid conversation.

"Mum, let go!" he cried as his mother crushed him in a large hug.

"I'll miss you!" his mother exclaimed letting him

"Worry about the girls," he grumbled shooting a glance at his sisters. "It'll be their first year away."

"Do you have everything?" Their mother interrupted the girls anxiously, all four nodded. "Good, good." She muttered.

"They'll be fine." The father reassured his wife. "Don't worry. Say good bye girls."

"Goodbye girls." They all said, but hugged they're parents none the less and hoped on the train. Their father stopped his son.

"Keep an eye on then Benjamin." He said sternly. The boy grinned.

"Always do dad." Then he too jumped onto the train.

xxxxxx

A little ways away, stood another, smaller family. The familiar messy black hair, and shocking green eyes were a sight of awe for the younger children at the train station, and a sense of security for those who had fought in the second Wizarding war.

"Do you have everything Jamie?" Harry asked his eldest son ignoring the gawks and stares he was getting.

"Course I do dad." James said excitedly. Harry chuckled.

"Go on then."

"Bye sweetie." Ginny called, as he jumped on the train.

"Mum." James moaned, but both his parents and younger siblings laughed.

xxxxxx

Benjamin followed his sisters on to the train.

"Right," he said. " Find your own compartment, I'm not going to babysit you all the way to school, don't do anything stupid, don't get in trouble, don't piss off a Weasley and don't bother me unless it's absolutely necessary, yeah?" four heads bobbed in unison.

"Good!" he huffed, while eyeing a pale blond girl, in a compartment with her friends. The four girls, had already found their own compartment only a few doors down. They all were almost in, when the blond girl came out and muttered something to their brother. The last girl smirked. Her golden eyes dancing she crooned

"I LOVE YOU BENJI!" Her brother turned to scowl, but she had already ducked her red head into the compartment and fell into gales of laughter with her three sisters.

xxxxxx

James wandered the train, looking for a compartment that wasn't full of either, a) any of his cousins or b) people who wanted to get cozy with Harry Potters kid because they want either money or fame. He stopped outside of one compartment. Inside were four girls talking to each other, and laughing. James heard footsteps, he glanced behind his shoulder and saw two of his cousins.

"Good a place as any." He thought. And stepped inside, the four girls immediately stopped their chatter to take in the new member.

"Who are you?" one of the girls asked. Her scarlet hair was pulled back, and her tawny eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I'm James, James Potter." The boy said confidently. No one said no to a Potter, especially Harry Potter's son.

"Well… what do you want?" Another one of the girls asked. Her white-silver- blond hair, was also pulled up, and she had eyes the color of emeralds.

"Who are you all?" James countered, instead of answering questions directed to him.

"I'm Genesis" The red head said, extending her arm, James shook her hand. "The blond, that's Shiloh. The one with the book is Raleigh and the black haired one is Haidee." She said pointing to each in turn.

"So what's your last name?" James asked conversationally.

"Sutton." All four girls replied bored.

"Sorry?" James replied weakly.

"Have you ever heard of quadruplets James?" The black haired one, Haidee, asked tearing her eyes away from the window, James noticed her eyes were the same tawny as Genesis's.

"Yeah, that's like four babies at once right?"

"Correct." The bookish one, Raleigh answered. Her sky blue eyes glanced at him, before returning to her book, her bronze colored hair fell in waves covering her face.

"That's us." Genesis shrugged. "The Sutton Quadruplets. We have an older brother too, his names Benjamin." sister

"Do you have any siblings James?" Raleigh asked, shutting her book, and shaking the hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I got a younger brother, Al, and a younger sister, Lily." James informed them.

"Your dad's Harry Potter yeah?" Haidee asked him. James nodded uncomfortably, now came then sucking up part, they became his friend, because he had the famous dad.

"Our mum knew him, they play Quidditch together." Genesis told him.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yeah, your ad aver mention Katie Bell?" Shiloh asked James.

"Katie? Yeah, she got cursed in her sixth year, and she was a chaser right.

"That's the one." Genesis grinned. Talk of people there parents might have known, talk of houses and quidditch carried them all the way to the castle.

**Tada! Happy New Year! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
